Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to polypeptides having endoglucanase activity, catalytic domains, and cellulose binding domains, and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and cellulose binding domains. The present invention also relates to nucleic acid constructs, vectors, and host cells comprising the polynucleotides as well as methods of producing and using the polypeptides, catalytic domains, and cellulose binding domains.
Description of the Related Art
Cellulose is a polymer of the simple sugar glucose covalently linked by beta-1,4-bonds. Many microorganisms produce enzymes that hydrolyze beta-linked glucans. These enzymes include endoglucanases, cellobiohydrolases, and beta-glucosidases. Endoglucanases digest the cellulose polymer at random locations, opening it to attack by cellobiohydrolases. Cellobiohydrolases sequentially release molecules of cellobiose from the ends of the cellulose polymer. Cellobiose is a water-soluble beta-1,4-linked dimer of glucose. Beta-glucosidases hydrolyze cellobiose to glucose.
The conversion of lignocellulosic feedstocks into ethanol has the advantages of the ready availability of large amounts of feedstock, the desirability of avoiding burning or land filling the materials, and the cleanliness of the ethanol fuel. Wood, agricultural residues, herbaceous crops, and municipal solid wastes have been considered as feedstocks for ethanol production. These materials primarily consist of cellulose, hemicellulose, and lignin. Once the lignocellulose is converted to fermentable sugars, e.g., glucose, the fermentable sugars are easily fermented by yeast into ethanol.
The present invention provides polypeptides having endoglucanase activity and polynucleotides encoding the polypeptides. The deduced amino acid sequence of the Talaromyces leycettanus gene encoding the P23YSZ GH7 polypeptide having endoglucanase activity shares 74.2% identity (excluding gaps) to the deduced amino acid sequence of a predicted GH7 family protein from Neosartorya fischeri (accession number SWISSPROT:A1DKY9) with endoglucanase activity.